Reflecting: An Itachi Oneshot
by pink-mutant14
Summary: Itachi reflects on his life while dieing. What will he think about, and will he feel any remorse over the things he's done? Rated T. ONESHOT. Please review! Please? I have cookies!


**Author's Note!**

**Me: Alright, so this is my second FanFic. YAAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Gaara: Did you REALLY need to type that.**

**Me: … Why are you HERE, you do realize that this story isn't about you.**

**Gaara: Boredom.**

**Me:-shrugs- WORKS FOR ME!**

**Gaara: It's good to know your always annoying in all your FanFics.**

**Me: YEP! Anywho, I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did, but I don't. Also, this is a FanFIC, and is in no way associated with what happens in the Naruto show or magna. I'm just not important like that… yet!**

**Gaara: Start.**

**Me: Gotcha!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm dead. Or, at least, I'm very close to death. Either way, I knew that my time here was over. My own blood spreads all around me as my body begins to go numb. There really isn't much pain, not anymore. I watch my younger brother walk out of the room out of the room, his sword covered in my blood. Uchiha blood. And it is at this moment I realize how much alike we truly are. Both of us were willing to betray the ones we love for power. Both of us willing to shed the blood of our own family to get what we want.

…. What happened to us?

Despite what I may say, my brother and I were once very close. Even after I joined the Akatsuki, I continued to care about his wellbeing and progress. Whenever I heard of one of his accomplishments, I couldn't help but feel proud. Perhaps this was my biggest fault, refusing to let go. Every time we fought, including this time, I always held back. I never wanted things to end like this. However, I knew that, inevitably, one of us would end up killing the other.

I know that Kisame is probably looking for me now. He knows exactly were I am, but he's not the fastest person around. I know there's no hope left, so why deny it. After all, nobody lives forever. Despite what many my say, death is a natural part of life. Without death, our lives would be meaningless. Because without death, no one appreciate the true beauty of life and all the precious moments we have on this earth.

Deidara is the one who told me that. I would like to think that he died happily, becoming one with his art. Although Deidara and I were never exactly "friends", there was always something… different about him. He was the only shinobi I knew that would gladly face death with open arms. I had to admire him for that, because even I wasn't that brave. Or, depending on how you look at it, I wasn't that stupid. It's funny, but he's how I'd like to imagine Sasuke would have been like if my family was still alive. Impulsive, power hungry, slightly insane, yet extremely loyal to those he consider to be his friends, that sounds a lot like the Sasuke I once knew.

Of course, that's how many people on the Akatsuki were. Although they all acted tough, they all truly cared for one another. Deidara was never the same after Sasori's death, and I suspect Kisame won't be the same after mine. Because whether we liked it or not, we all became a family. We were all overjoyed when one member succeeded, and we all mourned when a member died. I suspect I'm probably not going to heaven, so there's really no use in praying right now. Still, I hope that I'll be able to see the other members of the Akatsuki, although I suspect that they'll all probably make fun of me for dieing before Kisame. Huh.

My vision is starting to get blurry. I feel so cold, like all the heat in the world couldn't help me. It's sad, knowing your dieing and no one is there to mourn… no one caring. My own brother… stabbed… me. I think the reality of that has just now hit me. Everything fades to black.

You know how people say that before you die your life flashes before your eyes. I always wondered why that is. Now I know why: it's a way of reflecting on all the things you've done, and all the things you're leaving behind.

Well, I'm not really leaving much behind, but I have done many things in my somewhat short life. I've had a great family, friends, and career. I threw everything away for what now seems like nothing. I've joined an evil organization, which happened to become the closest thing I ever had to a family. I've killed many people: fathers, mother, daughters, and sons. I've also watched many people die. And, I made a seven year old boy watch his hero kill everyone he once loved.

My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am a cruel, awful, and merciless criminal. I've done many, many awful things in my life…

… And I have no regrets.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gaara: Wow, I didn't know you were capable of writing something so… serious.**

**Me: YAAAAAAAAAY ME!!!!**

**Gaara: And it's gone.**

**Me: Sooooo, if you liked it than PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE review… I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!!!**

**Gaara: That didn't even make any sense.**

**Me: I don't care, PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... ! **


End file.
